Who's Your Papi Outtakes
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Little bits and pieces that didn't quite fit in the story, but were too good to throw away.
1. Papi's Little Girl

**AN: I wrote this for the PTB Back to School Fundraiser back just before I decided to turn this story into a full length WIP. Its set during when they were still purely professional. I'll be posting this weeks chapter on Monday because it'll be my birthday ;).**** Thanks to Plain Jane and 2Shaes from PTB for looking this over for me.**

**Penname: Welcome2MyWorldxoxo  
><strong>**  
><strong>Story: Papi's Little Girl (Continued One-Shot for 'Who's Your Papi?')<br>**  
><strong>Pairing: Edward and Bella.<strong>**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Content Description: Fetish fic, Age Play.**

**Genre: AH**

**Fanfiction URL: .net/~welcome2myworldxoxo**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything done in this fic is consensual.****

****Summary: Every political figure has their skeletons and this Senator just likes to play Daddy. Enter the call girl, a woman who gives men exactly what they want. "I would give him what he wanted and what he didn't even know he wanted then, hook, line, sinker, he would be mine."****

****...****

"Bellezza..."

I groaned and rolled over onto my front, burying myself further into the comforter.

"Bellezza..."

This time his voice was sterner, and I made a small whining noise of protest at being dragged from my dream.

"Up. Now," he ordered and I ignored him, sinking completely underneath the comforter.

He yanked it back harshly. "You have five seconds to get up, or you're getting a punishment," he warned. "One..."

I curled up into a ball stubbornly, clamping my hands over my ears, refusing to listen.

He wrapped his hand around my hair and yanked it back. I hissed as I uncurled my body and stared up into the angry eyes of my Papi. He raised an eyebrow, unamused by my behavior.

"Up. Now," he growled and yanked me up by my hair. I whimpered, scrambling up quickly, realizing that a punishment was sure to come.

I knelt in the middle of the bed, my baby blue tank top riding up my stomach to reveal my navel. One of the straps hung loosely down my shoulder, revealing a slight tint of areola as my hardened nipples strained through the thin fabric. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, my teeth digging into the soft skin of my pouted bottom lip, my skin flushed pink.

His eyes wandered hungrily over my body and paused on the crotch of my white cotton panties, where I knew the wet fabric was transparent and clinging to the drenched lips of my pink, bare pussy.

"Such a naughty girl, spoiling her panties like that," he scolded and I ducked my head, hiding behind my hair, as his calloused fingers dragged down my stomach and hooked into the waistband of my panties, tugging them down to my knees. I sucked in a sharp breath, as a breeze brushed by, touching my sensitive, swollen skin.

I rubbed my thighs together, trying to gain friction and squealed as his hand came down firmly on my ass.

"Bad girls don't get to get themselves off," he informed me, placing a finger under my chin so that I was looking up at him, and I whimpered helplessly.

"Please Papi," I begged, and he simply raised his eyebrows at me and rolled up the sleeves of his crisp, white shirt.

"Why?" he asked, loosening his tie and throwing it behind him. "Explain to me why you deserve to find release when I haven't received so much as a hello since I arrived."

I looked down, feeling properly chastised. "I'm sorry, Papi. Let me make it up to you."

He cocked his head to the side. "Don't worry, you will," he assured me, "but now we need to concentrate on your punishment. Do you know why you're being punished?"

I nodded, my bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "Your little girl was disrespectful to her Papi and refused to obey him when he told her to get up."

"That's right, Bellezza, and I think fifteen spanks will remind you to be obedient and listen to me next time, don't you?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I nodded and shuffled over to him, my panties still at my knees, as I laid myself over his lap, my pert ass sticking up in the air.

"Count them for me," he ordered and brought his hand down on my ass, hard.

"One," I whimpered out as I squirmed uncomfortably in his lap. He rubbed my cheek where he had hit me, lessening the sting before picking a different area and smacking it. "Two," I whispered.

"Louder," he commanded, bringing his hand down and smacking the lips of my pussy, making his fingers slip through my folds, the stinging teasing my already sensitive flesh. I could feel him hard against my hip and it made the juices in my pussy start to accumulate.

"Three," I hissed as my hips rutted against his leg, making my swollen clit nudge against the rough fabric of his pants.

My breaths came out in fast pants, and sweat trickled down my forehead as his hand repeatedly came down on my ass. Tears stung my eyes and I bit down harshly on my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"Nine," I choked out through the lump in my throat as the tears I had been holding back fell down my face freely.

Blood pumped loudly in my ear and I sucked in a sharp breath as my skin radiated with pain as I went on counting.

"Ten."

Now, I was used to pain and had a good pain threshold, especially when it came to kink. I'd had nipple and clit clamps, whips and floggers, and almost anything else used on me.

"Eleven."

I wasn't afraid of the pain and the fact that I was crying was a typical and expected reaction.

Yeah, I could take the pain, but it still hurt like a bitch. It was my body's way of releasing the extra tension that the pain created.

The angle my head was in started to make me light-headed, and my nose had started running by the time I managed to squeak out 'fifteen.'

He pulled me up as I cried, my shoulders shaking as I tried to take big gulps of air. He massaged the skin of my sore, reddened ass to lessen the burn and ran a hand through my hair. "Shhh, you're okay, Bellezza, you're okay," he cooed soothingly into my ear as I nodded and wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him.

He supported my ass, careful not to put too much pressure on it, as he stood up and brought me into the bathroom. He picked up a cool cloth, balancing my weight on his hip, and carefully cleaned up my face, getting rid of all the tears and snot on my face.

"You're such a good girl, Bellezza. You took your punishment well, and Papi is very proud of you," he praised me, and I nuzzled my face in his neck, calming down as my breathing started to even out. I inhaled his scent deeply, grounding myself with him as he moved us back into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

I looked up at him beseechingly, my eyelashes still wet from my tears. "Papi, I'm so wet," I murmured in a small voice as I lifted my knees up, placing my feet flat on the bed and spreading my legs wide so that he had a good view of my pink, glistening pussy. He lay down, leaning up on one elbow as he faced me.

"Papi will take care of you," he reassured me.

His fingers danced over my hip, teasing me lightly as he dipped them down past my pelvis and into my spread pussy folds. He leaned over my body, sucking my nipple into his mouth through my tank top. I arched into him, my nails digging into the soft material of the comforter underneath me.

He swirled a finger around my throbbing clit, collecting wetness before trailing it down to my entrance and sinking it inside of me. I gasped as my walls immediately clenched down around him and he tugged down my tank top so that the supple globes of my tits spilled out and hung low over it, the restricting fabric making them press together.

I bucked my hips up into his hand, seeking more contact. The movement caused my plump tits to bounce and sway, and my swollen nipples to tighten and pucker up further. He groaned and kneaded one of them, squeezing and massaging it as he rubbed his thumb over my clit and added another finger.

His fingers plunged into me repeatedly at a quick, steady pace, bringing me closer with each thrust.

I hissed as his lips wrapped my nipple in the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. He nibbled gently on it, making stars appear behind my closed eyelids before he engulfed as much of my supple, perky tit in his mouth as he could.

"Please, Papi," I begged pitifully, my thighs quivering and my chest heaving as my lungs tried to get a sufficient amount of oxygen in them. He added a third finger, stretching me, as he twisted and curled them to hit all the right spots. He worked my pussy like it was an instrument, his fingers knowing exactly what to do and where to press.

"Cum for me, Bellezza. I want to feel you cum around my fingers. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded tersely, my eyes scrunched shut and my teeth embedded deeply in my bottom lip as I tried to control the sounds coming out of me.

"Don't hold back, Bellezza. I want to hear every sound that exits those lips. I want to hear you moan and scream for me. I want to know how I'm affecting you, how finger fucking you makes you feel. Do it for me...now." His voice faded into a low growl as he ended his sentence, sending vibrations through my tits, and my body automatically responded as my walls collapsed around him, gripping him tightly.

I moaned loudly and arched my hips and back off the bed as my orgasm blind sided me, hitting me with an intensity that I didn't expect. My juices dripped from me, trickling down my thighs as my body shuddered lightly, sweat forming a layer of perspiration on my skin.

"Papi!" I mewled. He brought his lips to my ear, gently guiding me through my orgasm.

"That's it. Let it all go. Shhh, just let it go," he crooned in my ear as my hips bucked furiously into his hand, which hadn't stopped its movements, only slowed down to help ease me out of my orgasm.

I whimpered a little as my body settled back down, relaxing into the sheets. I concentrated on my breathing for a few minutes, inhaling and exhaling, as my body tingled and my heart pounded against my chest.

God, could that man give a good orgasm.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, completely calm and collected, like he hadn't just had his hand in my pussy and his mouth on my tits. If it weren't for the bulge trying to break free from his pants I would have thought he was completely unaffected.

"Please," I murmured, still trying to catch my breath as I sat up and stretched my muscles.

He stood up and made his way to the doorway. "Oh...and don't wear panties," he called over his shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile.

I enjoyed seeing the more playful side of him that peeked out. He usually projected an aura of seriousness when I saw him on the TV and on the cover of the latest GQ magazine. It was nice to know that I saw a part of him that not many others saw.

_I think I'm going soft,_ I thought wryly to myself as I rolled my eyes and stood up on shaky legs.

I took out a short, pleated, skirt that reached mid-thigh and pulled my tank top back over my breasts not bothering to put a bra on. I pulled on a pair of red and white striped tube socks that reached my knees before pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

I headed into the bathroom to clean up quickly, not wanting my thighs to feel sticky all through breakfast.

I had been seeing our favorite Senator for just over four months, and we had gotten together a good handful of times. He had been put on my regular client list, and we had moved out of hotels and into his strategically placed apartments around the city that no one knew about.

Once I was sufficiently cleaned up, I padded down the hall and into the kitchen where he was cooking.

I had learnt a lot of surprising things about Edward over the time we had spent together. He told me a lot about the time he had spent in Italy, where his grandmother had taught him to cook, and his grandfather had taught him how to tend to a vineyard and find the best wines.

I slid onto a bar stool, careful not to put too much weight on my ass, next to the kitchen island facing him. I spread my legs and tangled them in the legs of the chair as I leaned back on my elbows against the island, my tits jutting out in front of me.

He looked over at me, his eyes darkening, and a chuckle escaping him as he took me in completely.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?"

I shrugged, "It's the highlight of my day...oh wait no, the orgasms are. Teasing you is pretty high up there though."

He laughed loudly as he went back to chopping tomatoes and I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, wondering what to do with myself. I couldn't cook to save my life, and the one and only time he had tried to teach me, I had nearly burnt the kitchen down after I had left a pan with oil in on the highest setting.

I hopped off the stool and searched through the cupboards until I found the plates. I went into the dining room, where there was a table with two chairs facing the view outside. It was one of those rare, sunny days, and the view was beautiful as I started setting the table.

I managed to find the cutlery and glasses before Edward came in with the omelette's. He placed them on our plates and laid the frying pan next to the salt and pepper shakers, in the middle of the table.

I pouted when he sat across from me, instead of next to me, but decided to make the best of it. He looked up from his breakfast with raised eyebrows as my foot slid along his leg, dipping under his pant leg before skimming upwards.

"Can I make it up to you now, Papi?" I asked, my eyes wide and innocent as my foot pressed down on his crotch. His hand gripped my ankle, and I wondered if he was going to push me away as he stared at me with a calculating gaze. His fingers massaged my ankle over my sock as he watched me intently before relaxing back into his chair.

"Please do," he drawled lazily, and I curled my toes and started rubbing my foot up and down his hard cock. He hummed in pleasure, his long eyelashes fluttering as his jaw reflexively clenched and loosened. I slid lower in my chair, angling my foot to brush along the underside of his cock and tickle his balls.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as his brow furrowed, causing a dip to appear between them, and his lips part slightly. His fingers continued massaging my ankle, flexing and kneading it in a slow, encouraging rhythm. I pulled my foot back, and his eyes shot to mine, the dip between his brows deepening as he opened his mouth to protest.

I slid the rest of the way off my chair and disappeared under the table before crawling towards him. He pushed his chair back a little and looked down at me as I placed my hands on the waistband his pants, easily flicking open the button and pulling down the zipper.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though I was sure he had a pretty good idea, especially when he lifted his hips up so that I could pull his pants and boxer briefs down.

"Papi," I purred seductively, "I want to have you for breakfast."

I wrapped my hands around his base and guided him into my mouth, sucking and licking him hungrily. He groaned loudly, his legs spreading wider as his hips arched up slightly, pressing his swollen cock deeper into my mouth.

"That's it, Bellezza," he panted, one of his hands wrapping around my ponytail and tugging me closer. "Suck Papi's cock nice and good. You want it, don't you, you dirty girl? You want Papi's cum, every drop that he gives you for breakfast."

I moaned around him, wondering how he always managed to turn me on quicker than the flick of a light switch, and nodded.

"I want to see them. I want to see those beautiful tits while you suck on my cock," he pleaded, pushing down the straps of my tank top and tugging it down so that they hung on the crease of my elbows. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, the ripe, plump flesh of my tits heaving with each breath.

My nipples swelled up, the rose tips reaching out for him, begging for him to envelop, suck, and tease them without repentance.

I swirled my tongue around the swollen head of his cock, dipping underneath the skin and tasting the musky flavor of his pre-cum on my tongue. My teeth scraped gently along his length, going over every ridge and dip as I took as much of him as I could. I gagged slightly as he grazed against the back of my throat, and he let his head fall back in ecstasy.

I slid my hands down to his balls, massaging and tugging them just like I knew he liked before slipping my finger to the skin behind, where I knew all men were very sensitive.

He throbbed and twitched in my mouth, and I prepared to swallow all that he gave me. The hand in my hair flexed, his nails digging into my scalp, as he manoeuvred my head. He arched his hips, tilting them so that more of him slid down my throat. He pulsed and exploded in my mouth, sending thick spurts of cum down my throat.

"That's it," he hissed as I immediately started swallowing around him. "Drink up Papi's cum like a good girl."

He hummed and groaned as I obeyed him, drinking down every last drop enthusiastically. I cleaned him up with my tongue before smoothing my hands over his hips and nuzzling his thigh, placing small nips and kisses on it as he ran his hands through my hair languidly.

He eventually pulled me up into his lap and kissed me roughly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I groaned into his mouth, gripping his hair in my small hands as I pressed my still bare, perky tits against his chest.

His tongue plundered my mouth, dominating mine quickly and easily as I yanked open his shirt, his buttons popping off and flying everywhere. He groaned low in his throat and stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and in one swift movement, he swiped everything off the table, sending it all smashing to the ground.

_I guess we are definitely skipping breakfast,_ I thought wryly, not in the least bit bothered.

He laid me on the table, ripping my tank top over my head and gripping my thighs tightly in his hands. I panted against his mouth as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss even more.

He pushed my skirt up around my waist, revealing just how wet sucking his cock had made me, and ground his renewed erection against me.

I groaned, letting my head fall back against the table as he fished a condom out of his pants.

"Ever the boy scout," I murmured as he rolled it on, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gave me another passionate kiss before pulling back, a wry smirk on his lips.

"Baby, I'm all man," he purred, placing his swollen tip at my entrance and pushing into me in one harsh thrust. My nails tried to find purchase on something but there was nothing to keep me anchored to the table except Edward's hands gripping my hips.

"Yes," I hissed as he started pumping his cock in and out of me, his hips bucking and grinding against mine.

"I love this," he grunted, the force of his thrusts making the table scrape along the floor, "I love how I fit into your tight little body. Do you like it? Do you like how it feels when I fill you and stretch you?"

I nodded breathlessly, beyond words at that point. The way he could constantly reduce me to a pile of mush was bad for my reputation. I was usually calm, confident and able to make him beg for every second he had with me. But Edward had turned the tables on me, molding and manipulating my body until I could do nothing but scream for him.

I whimpered as his thumb dragged along my drenched slit and started rubbing my clit. His thrusts sped up, pounding into me in swift, hard movements, pushing me to take more of him, to take all of him. He flung both of my legs over his shoulders, spreading me open further and changing the angle of his thrusts as my ass lifted off the table.

A strangled cry burst from me, and I arched my back off the table as I felt his hand, which had been on my clit, circling my back entrance. He had taken me there twice, each time more animalistic and raw than the last, leaving us sweaty, breathing hard and covered in lube.

His finger probed, pushing shallowly into my asshole as my pussy spasmed around him, and my thighs shook.

"Hold it," he ordered, knowing that I was close.

I whimpered pitifully, my hair plastered to my face, and bucked against him, asking for more. He thrust his finger deeper into me, starting a slow rhythm that drove me crazy.

In...Out.

In...Out.

My pussy felt bruised and raw by the force of his thrusts, and I frantically tried to distract myself from coming on the spot. One spanking had been enough for me today.

The wet sounds of our fucking seemed loud as we grunted and moaned, filling the room with the thick smell of sex. My juices dripped from me at an alarming rate, slipping down my thighs and over my ass onto the table beneath me.

"Can you hear that?" he grunted in between thrusts, "I can fucking hear how wet you are as I fuck you. You're dripping all over my cock and balls, and I expect you clean that up when I'm done with you."

A low groan escaped me at his words, and my hips bucked furiously against his as he added another finger into my ass.

"Please," I begged, "I need to...uh, I need...I need..."

"What do you need?" he asked, his cock still pounding relentlessly in me as my thighs trembled.

"I need to cum!" I practically screamed out in frustration.

"Then fucking cum!" he spat out through clenched teeth. He added a third finger to my ass as he swivelled his hips, making the head of his cock hit that imaginary spot of unending pleasure.

Tremors ran through my body, causing shivers to jolt up and down my spine, as my legs tightened around his neck. I squirmed and twisted underneath him, unable to keep still as the walls of my pussy clamped around him tightly and locked in place, refusing to loosen. My eyes clenched closed, as colors flashed behind them, and what I could only describe as a screaming wail left my lips.

"Take it," he roared. "Take all of it."

He thrust his whole length as deep inside of me as he could as his orgasm took over him and he came. His fingers dug with bruising force into the skin of my hip, and my hands raked through my hair, threading through the thick strands and gripping them to try and ground me.

My throat was hoarse as each new scream left me, the sound rivalling that of a dying monkey, and I felt sorry for any neighbors that were disturbed by it.

One orgasm turned into two as my body forced me to take more of the pleasure that was spilling over.

I can't tell you for sure how long I lay on that table, twitching and smashing around him, before I fell limp. My brain refused to do anything other than to instruct me to keep breathing as I attempted to shift my jellied body.

I blinked a few times trying to clear the haze that was surrounding me, but nothing was cooperating. I was even starting to think that he had fucked all my brain cells out of my head, leaving me almost brain dead.

I didn't even register Edward's presence until I felt him slowly retract himself from my body, his fingers uncurling from their grip on my thigh. He cursed loudly as I heard a loud thump and I assumed that his legs weren't working.

My body felt empty without him inside it, and I slowly sat up, my limbs still shaky and uncoordinated. I dragged a hand through my hair, pulling the sweaty mass away from my face.

It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop, and the room looked like a small bomb had hit it. Chairs lay askew on the floor, shards of smashed plates and glasses littered the floor, the tablecloth was stained with what had been our breakfast, and somehow the table had managed to make it halfway across the room.

I peered over the edge of the table where he lay on the ground, naked and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I mumbled, my mouth feeling slightly numb.

He lolled his head in my direction, and one side of his mouth tugged up into his famous smile.

"I haven't had a work out like that since college," he muttered, "I could do with a smoke."

I laughed, ignoring the fact that all I was wearing was tube socks and a skirt. "I don't think you'll get many votes if someone catches you doing that."

He made an incredulous noise. "Fuck them. I'm going to bloody smoke if I want to. This is my last term anyway. I'm going back to Italy after all this. I'm going to spend some well-deserved, time soaking up the sun and visiting my grandparents."

I pouted, saddened by the fact that our time was so limited. Obviously, I knew that our time would end at some point, but I hated losing a good client.

_'Maybe it's more than that...'_ an annoying voice in my head spoke cautiously. I internally rolled my eyes at myself, knowing that I didn't want to go down that road, not after what had happened last time.

Two broken ribs and a restraining order was enough to destroy any Cinderella "fairytale" that threatened to bubble up. A client was a client, nothing more, nothing less.

At least, that's what I told myself.

**...**

**Papi = Daddy**

**Bellezza = Beauty**

**AN: So...what did you think? Review and tell me! Chapter will be posted on Monday!**


	2. The Night before Christmas

**AN: I think this is about as deprived as it gets when it comes to Christmas. Thanks to Tonya Manning for betaing this for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything done in this fic is completely consensual.**

**The Night Before Christmas**

**...**

I stretched, my eyes fluttering open and the door to my bedroom creaked open. My heart sped up as a dark figure hovered silently in the doorway. I swallowed tightly, wetting my suddenly dry lips as I leaned over to switch the light on my bedside table on.

"Papi?" I questioned as the dull light casts a yellow glow over the figure, sleep clouding my mind making me confused.

He smirked, shaking his head. "Not tonight, Little One. Tonight I'm Santa."

It was then that I realized just what he was wearing. Instead of the usual Santa suit, he wore a cut, fitted red suit with a thick black, shiny belt around his waist that matched his shoes. His face was stubbed, belaying his polished look, and a Christmas hat sat lopsided on his head.

"Santa?" I asked, my brain only just starting to catch up with me. I yawned and glanced over at the clock, practically whimpering when I saw that it was just past three am. When he had told me that he had something planned for this morning and to be ready for him, I had honestly not seen this coming.

"Yes, Little One," he purred, moving from the doorway and sauntering over to my bed, sitting on the edge of it, his eyes hungry and predatory. "You see, I simply couldn't decide whether you had been naughty or nice this year."

A flush of arousal ran through me at his words, the seductive lilt not lost to me. I nibbled on my lip, looking up at him from under my eyelashes coyly. "I've been a very good girl this year, Santa," I told him, widening my eyes to show sincerity.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes dipping down to the supple globes of my tits that were spilling from the fabric of my red nighty with a white lace trim. "Hmm, I'm not sure I'm convinced," he drawled. "Come sit on my lap."

He patted his lap in an inviting gesture, and I crawled out from under the covers, shivering as the cool air hit my exposed skin. I was sure that he could tell by the way my nighty hugged my hips so tightly that I wasn't wearing any underwear underneath it. It left almost nothing to the imagination and stopped mid-thigh.

I perched myself on his lap sideways, letting my legs swing back and forth as I snuggled into his chest.

"Your Papi tells me that you went over your allowance this month, Little One," he told me, and I ducked my head, nodding slowly.

"I only wanted to give everyone good presents," I explained.

He hummed in acknowledgement. "I understand, Little One, but your Papi asked me to deal with your infraction. He said you needed a spanking, Little One, but since its Christmas, maybe you can convince me otherwise." My breath hitched as he laid a warm hand on my thigh just below the hem of my nightie.

He nuzzled my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin, causing goose bumps to erupt as I shivered. "What can I do to convince you?" I asked innocently.

"It's rather lonely in the North Pole," he murmured, his lips caressing the column of my neck. My breathing was heavy, my tits heaving gently as I lay a hand over his on my thigh.

"Don't you have Mrs. Claus?" I asked, feeling him smile against my neck.

He pulled back. "Sadly no, Mrs. Claus was a myth thought up by the elves so that little boys and girls wouldn't think I was lonely up there. It's been a long time since I've had proper company, especially one as _titillating_ as yours," he purred.

"What can I do ease your loneliness?" I asked breathily, spreading my thighs open as I guided his hand down between my legs, letting it hover centimeters from where I knew he wanted it to be.

His eyes darkened subtly as his Adam's apple bobbed. "You're already doing it," he murmured, cupping my bare pussy and groaning. "Fuck, you're not wearing panties."

"My Papi told me not to," I told him, glancing over at him slyly.

"Your Papi sounds like a very intelligent man," he responded, slowly parting my wet folds. He clamped his other hand down on my thigh to keep me still as I squirmed, whimpering as his fingers stroked me.

"You're so wet," he groaned out, his lips hunting across the length of my shoulder as he circled my swollen clit.

"Oh, Santa," I moaned, burying my face in his neck and inhaling his musky scent.

"Does this feel good, Little One?" he asked, and I nodded vigorously, spreading my legs further apart to give him more room. "It's been a while for Santa so you have to show him what you like."

"Uhmmm, Santa," I mewled, "like this."

I reached down between my legs, guiding his hand further down. I was hot and slick as I used his hand to gather wetness around my entrance before pressing his fingers down on it.

"Inside me, Santa, please," I begged, shifting my hips closer. I cried out as he plunged two fingers deep inside me, my body trembling.

"Shhh, Little One, you don't want to wake up your Papi," he murmured against my ear before sucking the lobe between his lips and nibbling on it. His words caused my arousal to gush down on his hand. The very thought that tonight, this was not my Papi, but Santa had a shudder rolling through my body. It was so naughty and wrong that I was getting off on this, but I couldn't help it, and if the hardness poking me in the thigh was any indication, he was also enjoying this.

I gripped the lapel of his suit jacket, pulling him closer to me as I tilted my hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. My breaths quickened as I neared my orgasm, and I started squirming again in his lap.

"Santa, touch my clit, please," I pleaded weakly, and he rubbed his thumb over it, his fingers still plunging in and out of me. I let out a low keen, the muscles of my pussy fluttering as my orgasm hit me.

I buried my face back into his neck, whimpering and quivering as I climaxed, my pussy juices leaking onto his hand. It was a soft, gentle orgasm, and I rode its waves happily, feeling blissed out.

I went limp in his arms, content to stay there as he slowly retracted his fingers, leaving me empty.

"Little One," he murmured, shifting me off his lap and laying me down on my bed. My nightie was bunched up around my hips, revealing my glistening pussy in the dim light. One of my straps hung loosely down my arm, allowing the ripe, plump flesh of my right tit to be exposed, nipple hard and aching for his touch.

"Yes, Santa," I responded sweetly as I squirmed, my thighs rubbing together for friction.

"You've created an uncomfortable situation in my pants and I expect you to sort it out," He explained his voice husky.

My eyes flickered down to the crotch of his pants, where a prominent bulge strained against the fabric, and I let my mouth form a small 'o' of surprise.

"What should I do?" I asked him innocently, my eyes gazing into his expectantly.

"You can start by taking off your nighty," he instructed, loosening his emerald green tie,

"Will it help?" I asked as I tugged the material up my stomach and over my head, leaving me naked before him.

"Without a doubt," he drawled his gaze hungrily as it traveled over my body.

He held his tie taut between his hands as he got up on the bed, straddling my stomach. He clasped my hands over my head and tied them together before weaving his tie into the headboard and knotting it.

I was helpless beneath him as he gave me a sinister smirk. "I have a present for you," he murmured, "I don't know how capable you are to keeping quiet, and since I don't want you waking up your Papi, I have something that will muffle the sound."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pacifier. My eyes widened in surprise, and I couldn't help the arousal that flooded me. He had teased and hinted toward getting me a pacifier, but to have it right there in front of me had my nipples tightening further than they already were.

"Open," he instructed, tapping on my bottom lip. I parted my lips obediently, my mouth practically salivating as he pressed the latex head between my lips. He pushed it all the way in until my lips hit the guard, and I suckled on it, my eyelids fluttering as I relaxed back into the bed.

If I had thought his gaze before was hungry, it was nothing compared to how he looked now; he was ravenous.

Part of his weight rested on my stomach as he slowly disrobed, letting his jacket and shirt fall to the floor without a second glance. His eyes burned against my skin as his fingers unbuckled his belt and undid the button to his pants.

The sound of him drawing down his zipper was loud in the silence of the room, and I watched with bated breath as tugged his pants down a little before reaching inside them and grasping his cock. He guided it carefully out of his pants, his swollen flesh pulled taut over his cock as it leaked, spilling pre-cum along the reddened girth.

I sucked on my pacifier harder, whimpering around it as I strained against my restraints. He stroked his cock, his actions slow and precise, teasing not only me, but himself.

"It's been a long time since I've had a little girl's..." he paused, leaning down until his lips were level with my ear "...cunt," he finally breathed, causing my breath to hitch."That's what they call it, don't they?" he murmured, his hips rocking forward into his hand "A dripping, wet cunt."

I writhed beneath him, my pussy soaking the sheets beneath me as I throbbed and ached.

He chuckled evilly, enjoying my discomfort. "I think your Papi was right," he murmured, reaching down into his pants to massage his balls with his free hand. "You _are_ a naughty little girl that needs to be punished."

I shook my head vehemently, refuting his claim.

"No?" he questioned upon seeing my blatant denial. "Well, I guess you'll have to prove it to me."

I let out a whine of protest as he plucked the pacifier from between my lips, pouting up at him with a frown.

"Don't worry, Little One, Santa has something else that I'm sure you'll enjoy sucking on," he cooed, shuffling forward on his knees until his cock bobbed in my face, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip.

He wound a hand around my hair, grasping it securely as he guided me toward his cock. I obediently opened my mouth to take him in, letting him slide his length down my throat. He groaned as I swallowed convulsively around him before starting to thrust.

I could feel the veins protruding from his cock pulsing against my tongue as I sucked and licked him enthusiastically.

"That's it, Little One," he growled. "Suck me like a good little girl."

I lay helplessly beneath him, powerless to do anything but take what he was giving me, and I took it willingly. His salty, musky taste saturated my taste buds, and I moaned around him, suckling him deeper into my mouth. He held all the power in this position, and he used it willingly.

One of his hands grasped the headboard above my head for leverage, while the other stayed wrapped around my hair, guiding my head as he rocked his hips forward. He groaned as I gagged around him, tears springing up in my eyes as I struggled to breath.

"Breathe through your nose," he reminded me as my eyes fluttered shut, and I focused on my breathing so that I could relax my throat around him.

He was thick and hard in my mouth, the hot, silken flesh easing its way in and out of my mouth as I worked to bring him to completion.

I tugged against my restraints, whimpering as I rubbed my thighs together, wanting him to give my body some attention. I could feel his balls grazing my chin as he continued to thrust, his breathing shallow and his face a mask of pleasure. His veins throbbed with blood and he hissed as I dragged my teeth over him carefully, shuddering above me.

I could feel him tensing, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he got close. "I want you to swallow," he panted. "Every last drop of what I give you."

I opened my eyes, humming around him in acknowledgement.

"Fuck!" he growled, pulling my head forward so that I engulfed his whole length, the majority of it down my throat as I choked, gagging and swallowing as he pulsed warm streams of cum into my mouth. My throat burned from the intrusion, but I ignored it, sucking and licking him as he loosened his grip on my hair, letting my head fall back until only the tip rested between my lips.

I dipped my tongue under the slit at the tip, causing him to whimper and pull his hips back, his cock slipping from my mouth.

He climbed off my body, untying my wrists from the headboard before rolling me over onto my stomach.

"You did very well, Little One, and you've managed to change my mind about your punishment," he told me, massaging the kinks out of my arms and shoulders so that they didn't cramp. "But...Santa has a present down by the tree that he knows you'll love, and he wonders what you would do to receive it early..."

"Anything," I mewled, too horny and wet to care what I was agreeing to.

He hummed. "I was hoping you would say that."

He gripped my hips, yanking me up onto my knees, making sure my legs were spread wide, leaving my body exposed and vulnerable. His fingers dipped between my legs, stroking my folds, and spreading my wetness over them. "Fuck, you're wet. Did sucking my cock make you this wet, you dirty little girl?" he asked.

When I failed to answer, only a mewl escaping me, he brought his hand down on the curve of my ass. I bucked, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The next blow was delivered to the lips of my pussy, as I writhed and trembled beneath his touch.

"Yes," I finally managed to choke out.

He chuckled sadistically, shifting forward to rub his newly awakened cock between the cheeks of my ass. "Of course it did."

He dragged the tip of his cock down my ass until it met my pussy, gliding it between my folds, coating it my juices before positioning himself at my entrance. He didn't bother asking me if I was ready as he slammed his hips forward because he already knew the answer. I let out a hoarse scream of pleasure, my walls spasming around him, clutching him deep into my body.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," he demanded through clenched teeth, and I moaned, my hands reaching forward to grip the headboard as I pulled my body forward before spearing myself on his cock again. He barely moved a muscle, his hand flexing on my hips as I rocked back and forth, my hair falling in my face and sticking to my skin.

My breathing stuttered as his hands moved, skimming over my back and snaking down beneath me to fondle my tits. I moaned as he rolled my nipples between his fingers, tugging and plucking at them as I thrust back against him. I panted and trembled as he leaned his upper half forward, his knees pushing my legs further apart as started pressing his weight down on my back.

He used one hand to keep himself balanced as he increased the pressure of his weight on me until his chest was crushing my spine. His breathing was shallow in my ear as he started moving his hips with mine. I felt so small tucked against his body, the wide expanse of his chest covering my body almost fully.

His hand drifted down to my pussy, and I let out a low keen as he started rubbing my clit. He increased the force of his thrusts, and I held on tightly to the headboard so that I wouldn't go careening forward. My tits swayed and bounced with his harsh movements, and I arched my back, letting my stomach dip down until it scraped against the sheets.

I could feel the heat swirling around in my stomach as I craned my neck backward, his lips attaching themselves to my neck, biting and sucking my skin.

We moved in sync, taking and giving equally, not letting our focus slip from one another. He was sweaty against my back, slipping and sliding against it as he panted and grunted above me. He towered over me, his body eclipsing mine, pushing me down until I became small and insignificant.

The tension fizzled in the air, stinging and electrifying, as I fell apart, my body shuddering and trembling as I cried out, my hands clenched tightly around the headboard until my knuckles went white from exertion. He followed after me, the grip of my pussy too tight for him to hold out any longer.

He took me with him as he collapsed on his side, his arms wrapped around my waist as we floated happily through our post-coital bliss.

"Fuck!" he muttered breathlessly, and I giggled, twisting around in his arms.

"That good, huh?" I teased.

"Bellezza," he said seriously. "You know you do it for me every time."

"It's one of the many things you love about me," I agreed with a yawn, and he chuckled, burying his face in my hair.

"Merry Christmas, Bellezza," he murmured as I snuggled into him, letting my eyes fall closed and my body relax.

"Hmmm, Merry Christmas indeed."

**...**

**Papi = Daddy.**

**Bellezza = Beauty.**

**AN: And there we have it. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get this done in time, but here you have it. Thanks for reading and let's hope that Santa leaves you something nice under the tree *wink, wink*!**


	3. Training

**Banner Designer: SoapyMayhem**

**Title: Who's Your Papi Outtake: Training**

**Author: Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**Rating:NC-17**

**Warnings: Contains BDSM and mild age play**

**Beta: J. Wine and Nocturnal Emissions**

****Summary: Outtake for Who's Your Papi. Watch Papi as he trains his little girl.****

********

**Training.**

**...**

The silence tugged at my skin, attempting to burrow its way beneath it as I kneeled. It hovered and wrapped around me, and I swore that I could almost taste it against my tongue.

My senses expanded, my ears strained and my nostrils flared as I tried to find the smallest hint of his presence. It took everything in me to keep my eyes glued to the floor, tracing the patterns in the wood to keep my heart rate down. My hands twitched by my sides, every muscle fighting to hold my position, even as a slight tremble worked its way down my spine.

Any anxiety I had evaporated as my ears pricked up, catching the quiet rustle of the fabric of his pants. He moved into the room, his footsteps silent and I could imagine his gait as he walked, slow and deliberate as he stalked his prey. The tension intensified as he entered the perimeter of my gaze. His pale feet were bare, the nails cut short and the skin well-cared for. Just like everything else in his life, my Papi took care to make sure everything was at its best.

His feet disappeared as he circled me. His movements were causing a slight breeze to wash over my naked skin. I was exposed and vulnerable while sitting on my knees, but somehow it also granted me freedom that only he managed to give me.

My mind sunk happily into the hazy darkness as I gave myself over to him completely.

He sighed lowly, the sound breaking the silence like a knife slicing through fabric. My soft even breaths halted as panic slid up my spine as he tutted, obviously unhappy about something. A whimper rose in my throat, but I swallowed it back as I curled my hands into fists. My nails dug into my palms.

"Your posture is sloppy and your position is wrong," he said, his tone unimpressed. "It seems that I have a lot to teach you, mia Bellezza."

We had barely begun and yet it seemed as though I had already failed. He stopped, planting his feet behind me as he hummed in indecision as though he couldn't figure out what he wanted to correct first.

I jolted slightly as I felt something cool and soft touch my spine. My skin was humming like a live wire as it categorized the new sensation. He dragged the object up and down for a moment before flicking it against my back. I muffled a hiss, not wanting to be reprimanded for the noise. He had been very clear in his instructions earlier that I was not to make a sound.

"Back straight," he snapped. I sat up taller, never lifting my head as I arched my chest forward. My spine straightened out until it was as straight as a ruler.

"Better," he murmured. His voice softened as he moved until he was in front of me. He raised one of his feet, placing it on my closed thighs. The varying temperatures of our skin caused my breathing to stutter.

"Spread them," he ordered firmly, coaxing them apart with his foot. I obeyed immediately, but unsure as to how far I should go. I stopped, but felt a flick of what I gathered to be a crop against the inside of my thigh. It landed much too close to my pussy, and I took it as a silent command to keep spreading.

Once I could not spread my thighs any further apart he seemed pleased. "Good," he murmured, dragging the tip of the crop up my stomach. He paused to flick both of my taut nipples. My whimper this time was audible as I shifted, the pleasure zigzagging its way down to my pussy.

"Silence," he reminded me harshly as the crop traveled upward to my shoulder. I barely stopped myself from flinching as he used it to move my hair, letting it drop behind me.

"Grasp your elbows with your hands," he commanded as he took a step back. His gaze seared into me as I followed his instruction.

"Would you like to know why this is the position you must greet me in, mia Bellezza?" he questioned rhetorically. "You are to greet me in this position because you are surrendering your body fully to me. Your chest is arched toward me." He tapped the crop between my heaving tits. "Your legs are spread in offering, your pussy wet and swollen just for me." He tapped the crop against my engorged clit before dragging it between my folds to gather my arousal.

He brought the crop up to my lips, the leather glistening with my juices. "Taste," he demanded. I parted my lips, letting him slide the tip between them as I cleaned it of my juices. "Good girl," he murmured, pulling it back.

"Your body is mine," he continued. "I expect it to be open and ready for me at all times. Am I clear? You may respond."

"Yes, Papi," I breathed.

"Good. Now, the next command I'm going to give you is fairly easy. When you are in this position and I give you the command "receive me", I want you to lift your head and open that pretty little mouth of yours nice and wide. Okay?"

I nodded in understanding.

"Now, demonstrate. Receive me," he instructed. I lifted my head and opened my mouth wide. He grasped me by the hair, tugging my head back further before sliding his hand down to my mouth. He slipped his thumb between my lips as the rest of his hand caressed my jaw soothingly. He pressed at the corner of my mouth, making sure it was as open as far as it could go. Then he moved his thumb to run over my gums. I could feel the saliva collecting in my mouth as he swiped over the top ones before repeating it on the bottom.

He withdrew his thumb, painting my lips with the saliva on it before retreating completely.

"If you are in this position and I do not give the command, you are not to open your mouth, even if I place my cock at them. Am I understood?"

Once again, I nodded to show him that I was listening.

"You're such a good little girl. Aren't you, Little One?" he murmured, while stroking a hand through my hair. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed as I reveled in his touch, almost purring in pride. I pushed down the feeling of disappointment when his hand retreated, reminding myself that I was to take whatever my Papi gave me when he willed it.

He tapped two fingers against my jaw twice, silently telling me to close my mouth. I obeyed as I swallowed the saliva that had built up and licked my lips. "Shall we see how well you remember?" he asked. "Inspection pose."

I scrambled up onto my feet, fighting to keep my balance with my hands grasping my elbows tightly. Remembering some of my earlier training, I made sure that my feet were shoulder width apart, and my was head bowed.

"Good," he commended. "Now, greet me."

I immediately fell back down to my knees, wincing as they hit the hardwood floors. My ass rested against the heels of my feet, and I waited with bated breath to see if I had followed his earlier instructions.

"Receive me," he ordered. I tipped my head back, making sure my mouth was open wide.

"Very good. You're a quick study, mia Bellezza," he praised, causing warmth to fill my belly. "Now, this next one is more complicated than the first two. So listen carefully.

There will be times when I give you the command "service me." This command can mean a variation of things. For instance if I was to get home and asked you to service me, it would mean you would need to relieve me of my things and put them away. If I was hard with my cock out whilst I asked you to service me, I would then expect you to either sit on or suck my cock until I came.

"There will be times when that order will be more vague, forcing you to figure out what I need. For example, if I was to be stressed and tired, sitting slumped in the living room, it would be up to you to figure out what I needed. I may drop some hints, but at times, I will test you. Do you understand what I am saying? You may answer."

I was fairly confident in my ability to assess his needs, but I reminded myself to study his habits to see what he liked on certain days. "Yes, Papi," I answered him softly.

He drifted off down the hall. His voice sounding more distant the further he went. "We'll move onto something you're a little more familiar with now," he told me. His voice was clear and firm. "Crawl for me."

I closed my mouth, unlocking my arms from their tight hold and tipped my body forward. Placing my hands against the floor, I made sure my legs were spread and my back was straight as I slowly made my way toward him.

Some might have found this humiliating, and while to a certain extent it was degrading, it only solidified my place. I was a willing slave, and my sole job was to serve his every whim.

He eyed me critically as he slowly walked backward, taking in my posture and expression as I moved toward him. He led me into the living room, where the plush carpet was a reprieve from the hardwood floor. In front of the couch sat a low stool, and I couldn't help but wonder what else he had in store for me.

"Kneel on the stool," he demanded. I cautiously climbed up onto it, unsure as to which position I was meant to be in. Nevertheless, I made sure my legs were spread wide and my back straight. He made a noise of disapproval in the back of his throat. I hesitantly brought my arms up, grasping onto my elbows in hopes that this was what he wanted.

"Good girl. Now lean forward so that you upper half is resting on the couch." I did as I was told. The leather slid against my perspiring skin. What I done so far wasn't strenuous, but my muscles strained to keep ahold of each position. With the addition of crawling, my heart was thumping quickly, and my body was warm.

My bottom half was completely exposed in this position. My swollen pussy and wet thighs were completely visible to his eyes. "There is more than one type of spanking that I can give you. Today, I will teach you them. First, there is the erotic spanking."

He punctuated his statement by bringing his hand down on my ass. I moaned low in my throat. My skin tingled where his hand had met my flesh, and it spread throughout my body, making a beeline for my pussy.

"There is the stress-relief spanking, which would be given when you on the edge of bad behavior. This spanking should be beneficial to both of us, since it will help you avoid punishment. There is also punishment spanking. I'd like to think that spanking is self-explanatory. Then there is the warm-up spanking, which is given to prepare your ass for something much harder like a paddle of flogger. Last but not least, you have submission spanking, which is also known as the "just because' spanking." I don't need a reason to give you that kind, but it will help you keep the right frame of mind. "

"Now, Little One, every time I spank you, I want you to tell me the list, in order, of the different spanks I just gave you. You have permission to speak for this next exercise."

I had barely taken in his words before his hand came down on my ass. I winced as my body jolted forward slightly. The pain was spreading through me and combining with pleasure that accompanied it. "Erotic spanking," I mumbled.

"Correct. Louder this time," he instructed, bringing his hand down on my other cheek.

"Str-stress-relieving spanking," I panted out. My mind was working a mile a minute in effort to categorize each sensation, whilst trying to remember each spanking he had just told me.

"Correct," he said, sparing me no time before his hand came down on my ass. This time he hit the curve. Each spank he was giving me was precise and calculated. The force was just enough for it to be less pleasurable and more painful, and I couldn't help but wonder which kind of spanking this one would be categorized under.

"Uh..." I wracked my brain for the answer. The heat radiated from my ass and the blood pulsed just beneath the surface making it hard to concentrate.

"The submission spanking?" I asked, rather than told him. I waited for the next spank but nothing came.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" he questioned.

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip before I let out a long breath. "Telling you," I said as confidently as I could muster.

"Well, then you're correct," he murmured. Now, that I was ready for the next spank, I made sure I wasn't tense or that my ass cheeks weren't clenched together. I had learned the hard way that tensing up only made things worse. I sunk further into my mind until I was completely wrapped in the dark haze that resided there.

He was alternating from the curve to the center of my ass. His hand never fell in the same place twice. I sucked in a sharp breath as the tips of his fingers landed dangerously close to my weeping pussy, causing a shudder of want to glide through my body. "Warm-up spanking," I told him.

"Correct," he confirmed. My cheek was pressed flush against the dark leather of the couch. However, the sweat from my body had caused it to slide against the fabric from the force of his next spank.

"Punishment spanking," I whimpered, relieved.

"Good girl. Now, it's time to see just how ready you are. Inform me as to what three things you would have to do to receive a punishment spanking," he ordered as his hands slowly massaged and kneaded my sore flesh.

I wracked my brain through all the information that I had gathered over the weeks in preparation. I swallowed tightly and forced my voice to be steady as I answered. "Disobedience, dishonesty, and disrespect."

"Very good, mia Bellezza. Now, name your colors and their meanings."

"Green means that I am fine and wish to continue. Yellow means that I wish to slow down but still want to continue, and red means that I wish to terminate the scene," I told him.

"And are there repercussions for using yellow or red during a scene?"

"No. My Papi only wants the best for me. If I use either my red or yellow colors, then he will stop and we will talk about what made me uncomfortable. If after that I wish to continue, then he will determine if we should or not."

"You earned extra points with that answer," he murmured. "Now, stand and come to me."

It was with great difficulty that I managed to stand. My hands never moved from behind my back as I rose. I moved toward him, but my eyes were glued to the floor. I stopped in front of him, hyper-aware of everything around me as he lifted my hair off my neck. He gathered it in his hands and twisted it up so that it sat on my head as he tied a hair tie around it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, nudging my head up by my chin as he searched my face for answers.

I knew he wasn't just simply asking if I wanted to delve deeper into this part of our relationship. He wanted to know if I was sure about embarking on this relationship at all. As impatient as his question made me, I knew that only time would rid him of his doubts and insecurities.

As far as I was concerned, our trip had solidified any doubts that attempted to slip by unnoticed. His declaration of love had opened my heart up fully to him, and I had surrendered everything.

"More than anything," I confirmed. My eyes raised to meet his so that he could see the truth of my words in my eyes.

He nodded. "Good girl, now service me," he ordered, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down his thighs. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper as his cock bobbed up and down, the bulbous head dark red and leaking.

I fell to my knees, a sense of eagerness filling me as he grasped the shaft of his cock, pumping it lightly before guiding it toward my face. My lips parted slightly as saliva collected in my mouth, ready and willing to give him what he needed.

My breathing stuttered as he threaded the fingers of his free hand through my hair, pushing it back out of my face. The tip of his cock was hot and wet as he dragged it over the contours of my lips, his gaze intense as it met mine.

It took everything within in me not to let my tongue dart out and clear the trail of pre-cum he had left behind. The need in the pit of my stomach intensified, curling and coiling to the point that a desperate whimper escaped me.

With my mind where it was, all I could concentrate on was pleasing him. Every pore and cell in my body called to service him, to bring him to completion, yet he teased me. He held all the power with me on my knees, my arms bound behind me, and I submitted willing to him.

I gasped as he slapped his cock against my cheek, feeling wetness gush from my pussy as I restrained myself from rubbing my thighs together.

"Please, Papi," I keened, past caring how needy and desperate I sounded.

"What do you want?" he goaded, a smirk playing on his lips as he regarded me.

"To service you in any way you see fit," I replied.

"And how do you propose to do that?" he challenged.

"Your little girl wished to service her Papi with her mouth."

He cocked his head to the side, almost as though he was thinking over my answer and deliberating if he should allow me to suck his cock or not.

"And what if I wish to fuck your little mouth? Would you like that?"

I nodded furiously, content to receive anything he decided to give me. "Yes, please."

"Well then, open wide and receive me, Little One," he ordered.

I did as I was told, almost groaning in satisfaction as he pressed his cock forward between my lips. He moved slowly, allowing me to feel every ridge and dip as he eased himself into my mouth. He was hot and hard in my mouth, his veins throbbing with blood.

He stopped only when my nose was nestled into the sparse hair surrounding his cock, and I struggled to relax my throat to accommodate all of him. I tried not to gag and choke around him, but failed somewhat.

"You look so beautiful gagging around my cock," he cooed as I choked. I forced myself to concentrate on breathing through my nose. I blinked back the tears that had formed and peered up at him.

He drew back slowly until only the tip rested between my lips and threaded both hands in my hair before thrusting forward. I closed my eyes, straining forward against my restraints as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked on him enthusiastically.

He was neither gentle nor soft as he guided my head up and down his length in time with his thrusts. My head was angled so that I could take him down my throat with each thrust and he took advantage of that, sparing me little mercy as he fucked my face.

"Fuck, yes," he hissed in pleasure, and I felt pride well up in me. He throbbed against my tongue, his taste musky and slightly bitter as I sucked him down deeply.

"Use your tongue," he grunted out. "I want to feel it."

I obeyed, sucking him deeply before sliding my tongue along his length on the upstroke, repeating the motion with each thrust as he cursed and praised my technique.

I gave myself over to him completely, letting him fill every one of my senses as my arousal speared higher and higher. I had never experienced gratification from selflessly pleasuring someone else, and it was all I could not to rub my thighs together for friction.

His left hand tightened in my hair, fisting it tightly as he tugged my face back harshly. His action forced me to release his cock with a pop, and I peeked up at him, afraid that I had done something wrong. His dark eyes met mine, smoldering as he watched the trail of saliva that still connected me to him.

"So beautiful," he murmured, swiping his thumb along my swollen bottom lip. I loved seeing this side of him, when he was in complete control but didn't hold any part of himself back. As much as I enjoyed when he was soft and precise, sometimes I enjoy when he let loose his darker, harsher side.

He caressed my cheek, rubbing his thumb over it before letting his hand descend down the column of my neck until he reached my tits.

I sucked in a breath between my teeth as he pinched my nipple, twisting it to the point of pain before releasing it and slapping my tit.

The pain was delicious, teasing yet persistent.

"Papi," I breathed out, letting my teeth sink into my lip as I arched into his touch. My body moved without conscious thought, my thighs tensing and shifting to rub together, but my Papi wasn't having any of it.

"No. _I_ will please that pussy of yours. Only Me. Not you. Now, suck me hard."

He pushed me back down on his cock, keeping his hand on the back of my head as he forced me take him in again. I gagged, my throat convulsing around him.

"Relax," he moaned, still holding me down. "Relax your throat, Little One."

I listened to him, forcing my muscles to loosen as my nostrils flared. I pushed out harsh breaths through them, chanting to myself to relax and breath.

It worked after a while, and my desperation returned in full force. My body pulsed with need and my blood thrummed through my veins, heading south to my throbbing clit. He continued to play with my nipples, tugging and plucking at the sensitive buds before slapping my tits until they turned a dark shade of pink.

I was panting and squirming. So close to to the edge without him even touching my pussy. He palmed and groped my tits, manipulating my flesh in a way that sent tingles straight down to my pussy. He knew my body and he moved with calculated ease, knowing exactly what he was doing. I didn't doubt that–with his guidance–I could cum.

"Mmm, that's it," he groaned. "Such as good little girl."

I shivered at his words, the wetness between my legs coating my thighs.

I knew my Papi loved it hard, so I added teeth, scraping them along his length as I took him down my throat.

"Fuck!" he moaned loudly.

"God, Little One, you're such a good little cocksucker. You love it, don't you? You love swallowing down Papi's thick cock. I bet you're sopping wet right now. Your pussy juices leaking down your thighs and onto my carpet."

I whined and keened at his words like a wanton kitten, every part of me begging for more. The walls of my pussy clenched, grasping at the empty space where his cock should have been. I was completely intoxicated by him, he infiltrated every corner of my mind. His words, his moans, his cock, his touch, his everything only pushed me closer until I was teetering on the brink of an orgasm.

He pulsed and twitched in my mouth, his thrusts becoming uneven and erratic.

"Yes, fuck," he grunted. "That's it…swallow my cum. Swallow it all."

A few seconds later, he swelled in my mouth and yanked me down on him hard as he exploded. Spurts of the hot liquid slid down my throat, and I gagged, his cum slipping from between my lips as he milked his orgasm.

His roughness combined with the pinch of his fingers on my nipple was I needed to send me over the edge.

I shuddered, little spasms coursing through my body as I swallowed convulsively around him. My eyes rolled back into my head and my lips slackened around him, the pleasure completely taking over my senses.

I drifted, tethered only by the strong grip in my hair and the cock still poised between my lips. It took me a few minutes to come back down to earth, the scratch of his nails against my scalp making me hum around him.

The cum I hadn't managed to catch in my mouth dripped down my chin and onto my tits as I suckled his cock, seeking the comfort the familiar movement gave me. He pushed me back, hissing as his cock slipped from my mouth. I nuzzled his thigh as my eyes slipped closed, pressing myself into his leg.

"End scene," he murmured softly, his hands still running through my hair.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding, the feeling of accomplishment stirring in my belly. As I emerged from my mind, a small smile turned up the corners of my lips. A hand snaked down to my neck, cupping it as I slowly started to come back.

I felt as though I was wrapped in a thin veil. My mind was partly obscured as he untied me and guided me into the bedroom, moving me to lie on my stomach. I lay my head on my folded arms as he tended properly to my ass, peppering me with questions that made my heart rate escalate.

He didn't scare me. This, our relationship, no longer scared me.

I knew I was finally ready to peruse this, fully and without hesitation, and with Edward behind me, I wouldn't fail.

**...**

**Papi = Daddy.**

**Bellezza = Beauty.**

**AN: Writer's block had me writing this little outtake. It takes place after the trip, but before chapter twenty. I was stupid enough to decide to add in the lemon at the last minute (a day before the last submissions were due) but it came to me and I couldn't stop my fingers from flying across the keyboard. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
